Friends With Benefits
by katies-crazy-world
Summary: Nothing ever goes as planned. Especially not when love arises. Sophie and Sian learn that lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie. **

**AN: The movie with Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis sort of inspired me to write this story. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

It all started dead simple.

A funny, relaxing night out with the clique.

We all have had a few quite stressing week behind us and all of us just wanted to let our hair down for a bit.

Just dancing, drinking, you know, having fun with your mates.

If only I had known back then, where all of this would have led me to.

Sorry, I should introduce myself first, my name is Sophie and I've gotten myself into quite a mess. But let's start at the beginning….

It was a typical Friday night for us. Chesney, Ryan, Katie, Sian and me would go out to our local club and have a few drinks, dance and enjoy the weekend.

It was always the same. Chesney and Katie were dancing closely together, here and there kissing on the dance floor, since they were a couple for quite a long time now.

Ryan was nowhere to be found, maybe he was chasing after some girl, I didnt really care to be honest.

I was dancing with Sian, my best friend. We were swaying our hips to the beat, proper well popping shapes as I might add.

As all of us got a together in a booth to drown a few shots Ryan (_or as I sometimes call him, nuthead, you seriously should have seen his new haircut_) had the idea to play a few games.

Since we all were slightly tipsy no one seemed to be bothered by the idea (_or the possibilty of embarrassing himself would have been more right)._

The barkeeper gave him an empty vodka bottle and he threw it around.

As I looked down onto the bottle, placed on the middle of the table,that was the moment when I should have left the place. That's where my misery began.

I had got a strange feeling in the bottom of my tummy, but against trusting my gut-feeling, I stayed, if only I hadn't this time….

Ryan, being slightly tipsy placed the bottle on the table and slurred: "Whoever this bottle lands on has to kiss me". Sian and Katie laughed their asses off, when it landed on Chesney, who seemed proper embarrassed that he had to kiss the nuthead. Ryan whined "Oh come on, 3 girls and it seriously had to land on the only other guy?" By the time I saw his disappointed face I couldn't hold it together any longer and cried out laughing so hard.

Seeing their kiss Sian wolf whistled, me and Katie clapped and nearly fell off our chairs while doing so.

"Alright girls, you'll laugh now, but the person this bottle lands on has to give me lap-dance" Chesney announced grinningly.

Luckily for us, it landed on Katie, his girlfriend. As they shared their show in their private little world we giggled and gave them a bit of privacy "Get yourself a room" Ryan told them and got up to get more drinks for everyone.

"We'll throw the bottle twice this time, the two people it lands on have to kiss like they really mean it" Katie said being rather drunken.

She threw it once and it landed on the blonde besides me, Sian. Ryan already rubbing his palms together saw his chance and prepared himself happily.

Surprisingly the second time he threw it, it landed on me, not him. The disappointment was written all over his face.

Thinking about nothing in particular I looked at Sian, who smiled at me. "Ohh, girl on girl action, that'll be interesting" Chesney shouted, also being really drunken by now, which earned him a slap on the arm by Katie.

"Sian, you ready?" I looked at her "If you are, babe" she responded. "Ohh, cheeky Miss Powers" I turned my barstool at her direction. She turned towards me and leaned in. I did the same and grinned, awaiting nothing like I felt in the moment her lips met mine.

It was slow and hesitant in the beginning. But the next second I felt my lips moving uncontrollably as if they had a mind on their own, in sync with Sian's. It just felt so damn right. What was happening here at this moment with me? Our kiss got more heated when I opened my mouth a little she easily slipped her tongue in as we fought for dominance. I had to repress a moan. It was a dead good feeling I felt right now. She must have gotten into the kiss too, because I suddenly felt her hand on my neck pulling me further into her.

Hearing our mates shouting their enthusiasm about our little show I broke the kiss… Somehow confused I looked into her eyes to see a look I couldn't really identify…. _What had happened just a few seconds ago?_ Whatever it was it scared me. I heard Sian saying something to the group and throwing the bottle, when I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

Sian POV:

_What was that?_ I thought leaning against the bar, waiting for a few more drinks the barkeeper was preparing: I had kissed my best friend Sophie just a few minutes ago. I had felt something. A sensation at the bottom of my stomach. I couldn't identify it, whatever it was. But I somehow I wanted to kiss her again. To feel her soft lips on mine a second time.

I grabbed the drinks and noticed Sophie was missing.

"Where's Soph?" "She just got back, and said that she had to leave, something about not feeling well" Damn, she panicked. She had felt it too and it scared her. "Oh right, well, more drinks for us then" I said trying to sound convinced drowning another shot. Still I felt confused and worried but pushed these thoughts away, even just for the moment.

**Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie**.

Sophie POV:

As I walked home I had the urge to stay out a bit longer. The fresh air seemed to clear my chaotic thoughts, at least that's what I believed.

In the distance I could see someone sitting on my doorstep. It was no other than Sian.

As she recognized me she got up

"Hey" she sounded still tipsy, but remarkably not drunken (_I always wondered how she handled her drinks so well, she always seemed in control after drinking Ryan and the guys under the table_). A shy

"Hey there" escaped my lips. Shivering from the cold I approached her.

"How are you feeling? Ches said you left not feeling well?"

"Yeah, it is better now, thanks"

"Listen, Soph…" Sian immediately shot after.

"I…We…Our kiss…Can we talk about it?" My mind went on overdrive.

"Look Sian, it was a kiss during a game. What is there to talk about?" I looked her in the eyes, hoping she would catch my drift and leave it there. Needless to say, my blonde beauty couldn't do me the favor.

"Oh, well, you running away afterwards leads me to thinking we should talk about it" Sian got worked up by it, I could tell.

"I just felt tired, there's nothing. Listen, I need to go to sleep" I pushed past her. She stood there not moving.

After two meters she suddenly said

"You felt something"

"What?" I turned around looking at her standing in the darkness, the moonlight shining on her face. She held my gaze and approached me slowly.

"I said, you felt something when we kissed. That's why you ran away"

She stopped in front of me. She was so damn right, but this could end up so badly.

"That's not true" I turned away from her, but got stopped immediately by a hand gripping my arm. She spun me around and pushed me into the wall behind me, immediately my heartrate increased, just by this little bit of contact from her. I looked down onto her hand. Her gaze never left my face. _Why was I reacting like this, she's my best friend. Get a grip, Webster!_

"That's a lie, Soph…I can tell because I also felt it" I was shocked by the statement and looked away from her. Turning my head to the right side I could still see her looking at me.

"Soph…" she pleaded barely audible.

I tried to regain some control of myself and looked at her

"No Sian, I didnt…" I couldn't speak further as I suddenly felt a pair of incredibly soft lips on mine.

Her lips. Damn she had so warm, tasty lips.

I responded by the second they were on mine. But as fast as they were on me they left again.

With pleading eyes she whispered

"Tell me, you didnt feel anything, Soph.. Look at me and tell me the truth"

I couldn't. I looked away. I needed to gain a bit control of myself and the situation. I pushed her a bit away from me and made my way to the door.

"No Sian, I didn't feel anything" It was a lie.

Me and her knew that for sure. I still felt her eyes burning into my back.

But this time she didn't stop me from leaving. And so she turned and left into the other direction… My heart sank a little knowing I had hurt her deeply, not only with my words, but also by lieing to my best friend..

Days went by where we didn't really talk. Only the occasional text messages came where she asked how I was and how the work at school was (_I am a teacher at a local school, teaching English and PE, love these subjects_).

Three days later at nearly eleven o'clock I suddenly heard a knock on my door. I was lazily watching TV with a bowl of popcorn and turned the sound off as I made my way over from the couch to open the door, curious to know who wanted something from me at this ungodly hour of the day.

As I opened my eyes blue ones looked back. My gorgeous blonde beauty of a friend leaned against the doorframe and asked timidly

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure" I let her in and she sat down on my couch.

"What are you up to at this time of the day?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to see you, that's all" One of these awkward silence appeared. That was new, it was never silent whenever we were together. Sian broke the silence feeling the awkwardness, too.

"What are we watching?"

"Hm, don't know, pick a movie, I'll prepare some popcorn" with that I went behind the kitchen counter, trying to busy myself. A nervous feeling grew in my stomach.

_What? Why? Sian always comes over to watch a movie and I never felt this attracted to her, this damn kiss, this bloody amazing kiss..._

I heard her picking a movie and putting it in the player, but I didn't realized that she also had approached me from behind. As I turned around she stood just an inch away from me in front of my face.

"Sorry" she said gripping the kitchen counter left and right besides my body as I asked myself why she had apologized. I got my answer when I suddenly felt her lips on mine again.

_Oh god, this feels amazing..._

Having thought about nothing else these past few days I couldn't stop feeling the chaos in my head all over again.

It feels so right. But she was my best friend, who happened to also be a girl.

_I'm straight after all, aren't I?_

I gained some control over my head back when I stopped the kiss, but leaned my forehead against hers, Sian still had her eyes closed.

"Don't fight it..." she whispered weakly with her eyes shut seeming so vulnerable in this moment.

I don't really know why, but desire got the best of me and I had to feel her again. The deep need to repeat this kiss got more and more throughout the past days.

Finally acting on my craving I mumbled

"I won't" and pushed my lips hard on hers again.

Hungrily we kissed and got carried away. The tension and passion in the room got unbearable. I pushed her backwards onto the opposite kitchen counter as she moaned my name.

_I definitely like this sound_.

My hands found her blazer and took it off her in a few swift moves.

She got the clue and pushed me passionately back into my fridge as she pressed herself into me and did the same with my jacket.

A husked "Sian" escaped my mouth.

I got turned on more and more by every second.

Free roaming hands ended on the bottom of my shirt and in one elegant movement she shed it off my body.

Even only one moment of not having her lips on me seemed too long.

As she quickly reattached them to mine my hands found her zipper when I stumbled us backwards into the direction of my bed…

**Thanks for reading ;) To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie.**

Sophie POV:

The morning after came and I wasn't prepared for this situation.

Not with her, I was dead afraid of losing her. I couldn't lose Sian.

I loved her too much, as my best friend, you know. I genuinely cared for her.

Still laying lazily in my bed she looked up to me with her messy hair

"What does this mean for us, Sophie?"

"I don't know. All I know is, I can't lose you, Sian"

"Me neither, but how will this affect our friendship?"

"Well…to be honest I don't have a clue, whatever yesterday happened between us, it felt right…I can't control myself around you, Sian. And seriously, I don't want to fight it anymore"

My concerned gaze dropped to our hands, which she connected during my little rant.

She smiled with sleepy eyes at me.

"I feel the same Sophie, obviously we both seem to be really attracted to each other…maybe we could make it our dirty little secret, like it was in this movie we've seen last week?" She awaited my answer.

"You mean Friends with Benefits?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, we should set some boundaries or rules, don't you think?"

"Shoot" the blonde responded

"No telling other people"

"Right"

"No disturbing our friendship, as in we still can tell each other everything and we don't behave awkward around each other"

"Definitely" she said clearly

"And the most important rule: No feelings" Sian nodded.

"Alright then…" I said and kissed her passionately, which led us to another round of our last late night activities….

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will follow soon ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie.**

Sian POV:

Our liaison had lasted for a few weeks, when some day I realized that Sophie slowly began to distance herself from me.

Our affair was kind of fun. It was good, no, it was definitely mind-blowing.

_Oh boy, she knew how to touch me, and don't even get me started on her hands…_

Eventually whenever we went clubbing we ended up in a toilet cabin where she hungrily kissed me and threw me into the nearest wall to have her wicked way with me.

Well, everything was great between us until I someday saw a changing in my gorgeous brunette's behavior. She stopped going clubbing with us. She didn't contact me anymore.

Sophie didn't appear like herself anymore. She clearly distanced herself from the clique and me.

Her excuses where always having so much work to do or the house-cleaning.

_For God's sake, Sophie hated cleaning!_

What was going on? I missed her so much.

It hurt me to know that we were only having an affair, but having her this way was better than not having her at all.

I just had to swallow my feelings even if it was hard for me.

I had to stick to our rules, still sometimes I felt like it would kill me soon.

I called her multiple times to see how she is, but whenever we talked she seemed hesitant and it really bothered me. No by now I was really frustrated.

Our last "activity" also happened to be a week ago.

My best friend wasn't the same anymore and that really worried me.

After calling her 3 times today without any success in her picking up the damn phone I decided to see if she was alright in person….

Sophie POV:

All this digging myself a hole and staying at home, avoiding my mates bothered me.

But I had to do it.

My growing feelings towards Sian were a potential threat to our relationship.

I couldn't tell her how I feel, cause that would mean I broke the most important rule of our agreement.

So instead of going out and possibly seeing Sian I stayed in and hoped that my feelings would go away before I ruined anything between us.

When she called me today I ignored her calls.

_I know, you shouldn't do something like that to your best friend, but you also shouldn't fall for them when you clearly agreed not to._

Meanwhile, the storm outside my house got more and more. Huge raindrops shattered against my window.

_Urgh, why had I have to ruin everything by developing feelings when she clearly just wanted me for sex?_

_Well done, Webster_… I thought.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on my door.

At this hour there was only one person who would come to see me. Scared to see that my apprehension was right I shyly opened the door to see a soaked Sian...

**Thanks for reading :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie.**

"Oh my god, Sian, you're bloody soaked"

"Hey, can I come in?" Sian asked with raindrops falling from her hair.

To me she never looked more beautiful than right in this moment.

I smiled

"Course, let me get you something warm so you don't catch a cold" I let her in.

She walked past me and sat down on the couch.

I grabbed a blanket and threw it around her.

She sighed and looked over to me.

I got lost in her eyes and hurryingly busied myself making my way over to the kitchen

"I'll make us a hot chocolate. You must be freezing, Sian. Why did you come here through the storm?" I put the kettle on and came back to the couch and sat down besides her.

Carefully I put a little distance between us.

The blonde beauty looked at me with her emerald eyes

"I wanted to make sure you're alright. Since you never answered any of my messages or called me back I started to get worried"

Damn, I hated myself for worrying her,that was not what I aimed for

"Thanks, but I'm fine, really"

She looked me right in the eyes, I could tell she knew it was a lie.

Sian could read me like a book, it was pretty scary sometimes.

"Soph, why have you been avoiding me? Why do you lie to me?"

I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't" I mumbled, I hated lieing to her, but I had no choice.

It was selfish to not tell her the truth just to keep her, but I needed her.

I couldn't lose her and that's what was supposed to happen if I told her the truth.

_That I have fallen for her, that the thought of her being with anyone else or her being touched by anyone else made me sick, that her eyes where the first thing I would like to see every morning for the rest of my life, that her smile could brighten my day even in my darkest hour… I could go on endlessly…Sian is so amazing…But she'll never be mine and that understanding hurt so damn much._

She grabbed my hand which got me out of my little day-dream, I saw her still staring at me. Holding my gaze, trying to work out what was wrong with me.

"Please Sophie, tell me, whatever it is. Don't you trust me anymore? I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

Overwhelmed with the physical contact by our touching hands and her thinking my avoidance was me not trusting her anymore, I got up and walked over to the kettle. Sian sighed disappointed by the loss of our contact and me running away, avoiding the situation again

"It not that I don't trust you, Sian I…I just can't talk about this with you"

I didn't realize that she was right behind me when she whispered a barely audible

"Why?" into my ear, which send me shivers down my spine.

Having her so close drove me insane, I couldn't control myself when she was just an inch away, so for the sake of this conversation and our relationship I tried to put some space between us.

She seemed confused. I think she started to realize what was going on, which scared the hell out of me.

"It has got something to do with…"

Damn, I couldn't lie her clearly in the face.

_What should I do now?_

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, it's been a long time and I wrote this awile back, but forgot to upload it. Anyways, here we go, the finale :)**

Sian approached me again. I still looked out the window, my mind going into overdrive

"Listen Sian, we can't keep going like this. Us sleeping together is not possible any longer" I tried to sound convinced, but failed miserably.

I didn't dare to turn around and look her in the eyes, she would have easily found out that that's not what I really wanted.

"Why? What's wrong with that? I thought you enjoyed it as much as I do?" Her voice gave away how hurt she felt right in this moment.

I was the cause of that and it hurt me deep down.

"It just doesn't feel right anymore. I don't want to keep going"

Not even my dumb sister Rosie would have believed me the way I said it.

Suddenly Sian spun me around, just like this night when we slept together for the first time. Her body pressed into me I could feel her hot breath on my face. My heart started to beat faster immediately.

She crashed her lips forcefully on my own. I responded after hesitating for a second. As fast as the kiss began it ended

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me as much as I want you right now, Sophie…Tell me" I couldn't stand her look.

I tried to escape, it was hopeless she gripped me tightly.

Her gaze captured mine. I looked away. I stayed silent.

"Why can't you be brave, only one time, Sophie Webster?"

With tears in her eyes she turned and left. Shutting the door loudly.

With that Sian was gone.

_Damn, she was so right, why did I have to be such a coward?_

There was something in her eyes when she said her last sentence.

Maybe love? Could it be possible that she felt the same way about me?

_Man up, Webster! Like Sian said, be brave for once!.._.

The storm still smashed loudly outside the window.

Sian was outside, walking through the rain, alone.

General POV:

Immediately Sophie sprinted towards the door, out onto the streets.

It was raining cats and dogs, in her hurry she hadn't bothered to put on a jacket, therefore she was only dressed in a white top and some tight jeans shorts, that clung to her body now that she was soaked after only a few seconds.

She spotted Sian walking in the distance and ran after her.

Sophie POV:

_She must be freezing…oh god she is beautiful_.

As I was nearly 50 meters away I shouted "Sian" and she stopped dead in her tracks. I ran past her to stand in front of her.

"Please, listen to me…"

"What is it, Sophie? Finally found the strength to tell me, ay?"

"Sian, what you asked me earlier, if I didn't want you anymore…my answer, it was a lie…"

"I know" she looked certain but at the same time so fragile.

I took a step further to her, standing in her personal space.

She didn't get away, like I supposed she would after me lieing to her earlier.

"We can't keep going like this, because…" I saw again the look of hurt on her face and my heart broke all over again.

I stood there speechless again.

"Why?" Anger was visible on her features.

"Why Sophie? Why don't you want me anymore?" Her voice got louder.

_Oh damn, now or never, Sophie_… I thought.

"That's exactly the point, Sian. I want you so bad. I always do.

Every moment of the day.

In the morning when I wake up, I want you to be the person I see when I open my eyes.

In the evening when I close my eyes I want you to be the person who snuggles into me, the last one I see before I fall asleep…But..But…

But it hurts me to know that the only thing you want from me is sex…"

Finally I confessed, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get it all out.

"I can't keep going, because I can't take not having you fully. It hurts me too much…"

As realization hit her she loosened her grip on me and I walked a few steps away. Turning away from her, afraid to see her rejection I got on

"Something's changed…" Still with my back towards her I heard her

"That's why you distanced yourself from me?" I nodded with tears forming behind my eyelids.

I turned around trying to be brave and face the truth.

"I'm…" She silenced me with a mind-blowing kiss wearing a huge smile on her face.

It was magical.

She grabbed my neck and pressed herself into me.

I put my hands on her waist.

_Amazing…_ I didn't want this to end.

I savored the feeling of her touch on me.

Suddenly I heard her angelic voice saying the most unexpected words

"Sophie Webster, you silly geek, I have fallen for you a long time ago.

I can't believe you never realized what was right in front of you"

Dumbfounded and shocked could perfectly express the way I felt in this moment. Immediately a wide smile spread over my face.

I grabbed her by the neck and kissed her with all my love.

"You don't know how lucky you just made me, babe" I told her happily.

I could feel her smile into the kiss.

"I love you, Sian" I mumbled leaning my forehead against hers with my eyes still closed.

This time I wasn't afraid to see her reaction.

"I love you, too" she whispered sweetly.

Still standing in the rain we kissed passionately.

I grabbed her hand and looked her deep in the eyes, she understood me without words and knew exactly what I asked her as she nodded and we ran off hand in hand towards my house.

As we made it to my doorstep she kissed me hungrily as I stumbled her backwards to my bedroom.

I wasn't about to have sex with a friend with benefits.

No I was about to make love to the girl of my dreams…

**That's it. Thanks for reading and all your lovely comments ;)**


End file.
